World Boss
World Bosses Players may battle the World Bosses when they unlock on certain days of the week. A team of 4 strong allies and one helper can be brought along for the fight. However, no consumable items are allowed for these events. Bosses can be attempted up to 10 times a day to obtain a high score which is ranked against other players. Rewards are given based on ranking and may include rubies, accessories and skill cards. Both Hydra and Lava Golem World Bosses have a rage mechanic in which players have to reach a certain damage threshold or otherwise be dealt lethal damage. Bosses enrage regularly and the damage threshold will continue to climb as the battle progresses. A third World Boss is avaible at Weekends on Saturday in the Korean server version. Its expected launch on Global is (...). Lava Golem The Lava Golem world boss is available weekly on Tuesdays. No attempts are allowed after 12:00am PST. The Golem The Lava Golem was the first World Boss introduced in patch. Like all world bosses, the Health Points bar (HP bar) have been replaced by a countdown timer, which shows the remaining time for attempting the Golem. He also possesses a buff bar, which shows any positive or negative status effects, as usual. He attacks with a lot of Area of Effect (AOE) damage abilities and normal attacks, such as Stomp. ''Constant attacks from the player will result in a ''Hit ''animation, which partially delay his normal attacks. Rage Mode After a channeling period, rage mode will kick in depending on a number of conditions. The channel will be announced by an in-battle announcement: ''"The Lava Golem is getting enraged, prepare to diffuse" '' They occur in set time intervals time interval. The channel itself will stop any action from the Golem and be indicated with floating, yellow barriers/shields surrounding him. If the channeling is not diffused, the Golem will enter Rage mode which colors him in deep red. His attack damage and DEF rate will be boosted tremendously. This damage is scaled extremely high and is designed to kill the player in a short amount of time. Channeling can be broken by dealing enough damage within a certain amount of time time. This damage threshold increases with each following channel. damage needed. When a player initiates a rage mode by failing to break the channeling, no more channeling will occur. Tactics ''coming soon Rewards The Lava Golem will reward players with Accessories tickets. These may reward special Golem Earrings, Necklaces or Rings, at random. The following rewards are given to those who reach certain ranks and achievements: * Ranks 777, 7777, 77777 are rewarded 100 extra rubies. * 10 (Max) attempts will be rewarded with 5 extra rubies. * Reaching 1 million points will reward 15 extra rubies. Hydra The Hydra world boss is available weekly on Thursdays. No attempts are allowed after 12:00am PST. Hydra Heads The Hydra boss has 4 heads which are also separate targets. Each of them attacks with a lot of Area of Effect (AOE) abilites and high critical strike attacks. They may be targeted individually and each of them can attack and be affected independently. This means that one stun will only effect the targeted head and not all of them at once. It may also be important to note that DEF reduction skills such as that of Archer Ur's will only affect the targeted head. The Hydra boss does not posses a buff bar, unlike Golem. Allies on your chosen team will usually change their targets freely. Area of effect (AOE) attacks are especially effective in this mode, since dealing damage to all the heads raise your score significantly. Rage Mode The Rage mode for the Hydra boss differs slightly from the Golem boss. Each of its heads will go into Rage mode during this time. You must break the channel of ~4 secs for each head. If you fail to do so, for example by only targeting your skills at one head, the remaining heads will go into Rage mode since their channeling was not broken. Rage mode channels after a certain time. You can either count the time by using the Countdown timer above its head (where the HP bar would usually be) or remember where the Rage usually channels for your very individual score points, depending on your teams strength. The 5/4th Rage mode will instantly turn all heads into Rage mode regardless of influence. This state is commonly called the Soft Enrage. A Hard Enrage will follow several score points after, which greatly increases the Hydra's power. Tactics The Hydra boss is generally easier to handle than the Golem boss. You can deal much more damage, break the channel easier and survive full Rage modes with the correct team setup. It's wise to bring heavy AOE damage dealers with you. Brightspark is an excellent choice for normal SSS allies, and Draco Brightspark, Draco Bloodwind and Llywelyn the Fiery are probably the best bets for current released Deities. Just as for Golem, party damage buffers such as Belle Snow or Ravengale the Kind are formidable for World bosses and will boost your score greatly. Bringing along Draco Blackaria if available, is also an excellent choice for the current Hydra boss. She easily provides enough tenacity to survive millions of score points while all heads are in Soft Rage mode. As for Character Classes, the best selections are: * Priests (Magnify build) * Mages (Meteor build) * Archers (Rain of Arrows build) Priests fulfill the same roles as Draco Blackaria and Belle Snow in buffing party damage as well as providing adequate heals. Archers and Mages are viable because of their AOE damage skills. When playing manually as your character, you should remember to change your focus from time to time, in order to share dealt damage to all heads especially while it channels for Rage mode. Depending on the chosen helper, it's usually wise to summon them at the very beginning in order to be able to invoke them 2 or more times in a battle. Its better to have the helper off cooldown during the million stages instead of the thousands. Rewards The Hydra Boss rewards players with Skill Cards tickets. These are different from those of the Daily Dungeon. Hydra boss cards contain 2 stat boosts; they are duo spec Skill cards (eg. X% DEX + X% DEF increase), outcome of which is random. The following rewards are given to those who reach certain ranks and achievements: * Ranks 777, 7777, 77777 are rewarded 100 extra rubies. * 10 (Max) attempts will be rewarded with 5 extra rubies. * Reaching 1 million points will reward 15 extra rubies. Category:Game Modes